What's This Look Like To You?
by Griffin of Malik
Summary: The Yu-gi-oh characters take an inkblot test! ...Is anyone else really worried about this?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou, but Malik owns me, so I'm fine with that. This is purely for entertainment purposes, hahas and yada yada yada. The disclaimer's good for the whole fic, so on with it. I hope you likies! ^_^

**What Does This Look Like To You?**

Somewhere to your left………no, your other left………yes, that way………

*Yuugi, Yami, Yami Malik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Mokuba, Laura, Monica and Joey are all at a physical office called Le Fisical Office*

Malik: -.- You think this is a physical office.

Ryou: No.

*a doctor walks in*

Doctor IamnotreallyadoctorsimplypretendingreallyIamgoingtokillyou: Hello, I'm-

Malik: We can read.

Doctor: Alright. The staff of Up Against the Wall is a bit concerned about your health. So they want you to take an ink blot test.

Bakura: Rapture. Can we get this over with? I have things to do. And people.

Doctor: O.O Certainly. Bakura, why don't you come first.

*They walk into a plain silver room, with two chairs, and a desk*

Doctor: *pulls out papers, sits down* Have a seat. Bakura, have you ever had an ink blot test?

Bakura: *calmly* Have you ever had your colon cleaned?

Doctor: This is a serious matter, Bakura.

Bakura: So is colon cleaning. If you don't do it right, you could hurt yourself, or other people.

Doctor: *sighs, holds up paper with ink blotch on it* What does this look like to you?

Bakura: A blotch of ink.

 Doctor: Does it have a shape?

Bakura: Yes.

Doctor: What is it shaped like?

Bakura: A blotch of ink.

Doctor: *switches to next paper* What about this one?

Bakura: That's a picture of the nurse doing naughty things. I don't think you're wife would be too happy about that.

Doctor: *starts sweating* I'm not married.

Bakura: I'm the queen of England. We can carry this on for as long as you like.

Doctor: What about this one.

Bakura: That's your wife. She doesn't look too happy.

Doctor: *is clearly lying* I'm not married.

Bakura: You know, my aibou likes cheese.

Doctor: We're not here to talk about your aibou, we're here to talk about you.

Bakura: Really? I thought we were here to have me identify these spots on the paper.

Doctor: -__-; What about this one.

Bakura: That's a blotch of ink.

Doctor: And this one?

Bakura: That's your mother. In army boots.

Doctor: -__________-; And this one?

Bakura: That's your father. In your mother's clothing. He actually looks rather nice.

Doctor: We're through here.

*Bakura leaves*

Hot nurse: Joey Wheeler? The doctor will see you now.

Joey: ^_^ You're hot!

Hot nurse: I know. That's why my name is………*in sexy voice* hot nurse.

*Joey enters the room, sits down*

Doctor: How are you today, Joey?

Joey: Well, this mornin I woke up, and I drooled so much while I was sleepin, my hair was wet! And then, I got gas from breakfast-

Doctor: That's quite enough. Have you ever had an ink blot test?

Joey: Nah. I had a squirrel bite my ass once, though.

Doctor: That sounds painful.

Joey: Yeah, but it wasn't as painful as the python that bit my ass to stop it.

Doctor: O.O

Joey: But that was nuthin, cuz then I started bleeding, and a bull ran into my ass! I've got two huge holes in my cheeks! Wanna see?

Doctor: *quickly* No! That's not necessary. What does this look like to you? *holds up paper*

Joey: Monica's breasts.

Doctor: And this one?

Joey: Teà's breasts.

Doctor: And this one?

Joey: Laura's breasts!

Doctor: And this one?

Joey: That's the hot nurse's breasts!

Doctor: And this one?

Joey: Whoa………that's Malik with breasts! Put that one away man!!

Doctor: This one?

Joey: That's you with breasts. Actually, you're kinda hot-

Doctor: *quickly* Thank you for your time, you can leave now!

Joey: *exits*

Hot nurse: *in sexy voice* Did you enjoy yourself, mister Wheeler?

Joey: Oh yeah! Hey, will you go out with me?

Hot nurse: *in sexy voice* I'm sorry, I'm only hear to taunt you sexily to make the reviewers laugh.

Joey: *snaps fingers* Aw, man………

Hot male nurse: The doctor will see you now, Laura.

Laura: Is there a reason you're not wearing a shirt?

Hot male nurse: I'm supposed to be hot to you.

Laura: Okay. You're hot.

Hot male nurse: I know. That's why my name is………*in sexy voice* Hot male nurse.

*Laura enters the room, sits in the chair*

Laura: Hello.

****

Griff: I am unfortunately to lazy to continue, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I wanna see how people warm up to my humor. I know it's been a while since I've written, but I'm really busy with stories; right now I'm working on A Winter In Alaska, so ciao 4 now!


End file.
